Afghanistanball
Afghanistanball |caption =Destroying these haram pigs since 2002! |image = Afganistan.jpg |government = Islamic Democratic Republic |type = Iranian |personality = Extremely unstable yet can still remove invader, is always a farmer regardless of job|gender = Male|language = Pashto Uzbek Kyrgyz Turkmen Tajik Mongolian |capital = Kabul|affiliation = SAARCball OICball UNball |religion = Islam ( Sunni, Shia)|friends = Kazakhbrick USAball Pakistanball (sometimes) Turkeyball Mongoliaball South Koreaball Germanyball Russiaball Iranball (kinda) Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Albaniaball Indiaball Tajikistanball|enemies = North Koreaball ISISball #1 OPPONENT!!! 1989 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Pakistanball (sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball UAEball|likes = Kebab, Germans (friendship), Bacha bāzī removing Talibanball, rebuilding (wörk)|hates = Terrorists, Commies and Conservatives, Invasions|founded = 1709 - Present 2004|intospace = No|nativename = (Pashto) Da Afğanistan Islami Jumhoryat (Dari) Jomhuriye Eslamiye Afğanestan |onlypredecessor = Afghan Transitional Administrationball|predicon = Afghanistan|bork = Opium opium/afghan afghan|status =USAball giving Black Hawks to Afghan's Air Force.}} Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball living in Asia. He's known for the infamous Talibanball, a terrorist group in Afghanistanball's clay. History Until 650 AD, Afghanistanball's clay was occupied by 2ball. In VI century BC, Persiaball took him under his protection, followed by Macedonball (330 BC) and Caliphateballs (VII century). The Caliphateballs expanded into Indiaball, but Mongol Empireball invaded his clay in 1219. Afghanistanball become independent only in 1747, as Durrani Empireball, which was conquered by UKball in 1823. Afghanistanball though was never really a part of the UK, and become a kingdom since 1919 and become crazy nearly 1970s.He became a communist by Sovietball , but USAball 'layed' Talibanball , so afghanistanball became a Democrat again.After the end of Cold War, Afghanistanball transformed into evil Talibanball, but USAball invaded him and re-took Afghanistanball to the "right" side. Nowadays, Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball with a problem with his psycho son, Talibanball. Afghanistanball wanted to "modernize" in 1919, but was quickly put down a decade later in 1929. Flag Color Flag Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Germanyball - Foreign learning facilities for Afghans. Sorrys for attack on train by an Afghan. * Indiaball - Gibbing more aid, weapons, helicopters, university, dams, a whole Parliament, helps me with stupid Pakistanball and helps with monies. * Japanball - Just like Kebab. Is friend with Germanyball too. * Mongoliaball - I have many Mongols too. And I recept them too. Attacked me one tho. * Turkeyball - My BFF. and i recognized him first. * USAball - Friend who helps with Talibanball. OWW!!! That of hurt! I know yuo of want to remove evil kebab but yuo hit my clay!! Wait, are yuo of giving me Black Hawk helicopters?? Neutral * Iranball - He is Brother, He just gets a little frustrated with all the refugees pouring in, but we generally get along * Pakistanball - Neighbor. Thinks i'm undeveloped and still uses stone tools, EVEN WHEN HE IS LITERALLY NO DIFFERENT. Still, helps me fight terrorists. Enemies * Soviet Unionball - YOU CANNOT INTO REMOVING ME AND STEAL CLAY! How to Draw Afghanistanball is simple to draw, except for the coat of arms. # Draw the basic circle and divide him in three vertical stripes. # Color it in this colors (from left to right): black, red, green # Draw the white coat of arms: ## Draw a mosque with a rounded dome and surround it with wheat circle, and Arabic text. # Add eyes and you've finished! Gallery Artwork Afghan.png|Afghanistan with an AK-47 Afghanistanbal_l.png Afganistan.jpg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Afghanistanball_by_KG.png Comics M5kPOnU.png LOzASto.png 9WLAD7W.png 08R9LSf.png CvpGJC9.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png S6ukqVN.png spsSWoK.png Vo0XLbD.png fKugOC4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Canada Good at Warfare.png No One Listens.png Yule Day.png es:Afganistánballfr:Afghanistanballeit:Afganistanballpl:Afghanistanballru:Афганистанzh:阿富汗球 Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Burger Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Stans Category:Kebab Defender Category:Multiethnic Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:Dari Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Hazaragi Speaking Countryball Category:Balochi Speaking Countryball Category:Nuristani Speaking Countryball Category:Pashayi Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:ISIS Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:Women rights removers Category:Human rights removers Category:Former British Colonies Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Morocco Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Poor country Category:USA allies Category:Republic